prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 2, 2013 Monday Night RAW results
The September 2, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 2, 2013 at the Wells Fargo Arena in Des Moines, Iowa. Summary Having presumably put Daniel Bryan in his place (twice) last week, WWE COO Triple H was all million-dollar smiles when he and WWE Champion Randy Orton came out to talk business with the assembled Iowa crowd. They never got the chance, though, as The Game's weekly address to the WWE Universe was again cut short by Bryan only moments befoer Orton called for the No. 1 contender to forfeit his title opportunity at Night of Champions. But while Bryan's resolve against The Game holds strong despite the mounting odds (clearly he's been getting some good advice), the COO wasn't about to let him rain on their proverbial parade. Cutting the submission guru short just as things began to get personal, The King of Kings again evoked the name of “good business” and condemned Bryan to all but certain doom in a bout later in the evening with yet another unwilling pawn: Big Show. “Miz-dango” may be relegated to a one-time-only appearance, but The Awesome One ensured his tag team defeat of Fandango last week was no fluke, performing a flawless encore in singles competition by taking down the rhythmic upstart in the Wells Fargo Arena. Stewing over the theft of his duds, Fandango came out swinging against the former WWE Champion and was met with harsh opposition when Miz bounced him off the apron and barricade. The dancing king struck back after Miz stole a few moves with Summer Rae, but a big boot to his mug nearly shattered Fandango's nose and momentarily stopped the match. Thanks to WWE medical staff, the tilt continued as planned, but Miz's quickness paid off when The Awesome One, stuck on the defensive, struck and twisted Fandango's precious legs into the Figure-Four Leglock for a quick and – we'll admit it – awesome tap-out. Like the Timex he wore when he stole your girlfriend, Dolph Ziggler takes a lickin’ and keeps on tickin'. But faced with a mystery opponent, the outspoken former World Heavyweight Champion couldn't “whatevs” his way out of trouble thanks to a sneak attack by U.S. Champion Dean Ambrose that left him hanging like laundry from the turnbuckle. And Ambrose wasn't even the Superstar Ziggler was slated to face. Thanks to the pre-bell mauling by the Hound of Justice, Ziggler was relatively easy pickings for his actual opponent: Ryback. The Human Wrecking Ball feasted on The Showoff's remains with impunity; despite a sudden burst of aggression that momentarily left Ryback reeling, it was lights out for Dolph with a furious Shell Shocked when all was said and done. Big Show has gone on the record about his feelings toward Triple H's abuses of power, and now Stephanie McMahon has gone on the record about her feelings toward those feelings. Suffice it to say, the First Lady of WWE wasn't altogether thrilled with Show's respectful refusal to face Daniel Bryan in the main event, revealing the loopholes in his ironclad contract (so that's why he doesn't fight back) that basically give the giant no choice but to do as he's told. With no guaranteed money coming his way anymore, Stephanie explained, the choice of whether or not to face Daniel Bryan isn't really Big Show's choice at all. Looks like Millions of Dollars beats the right to rock ‘n’ roll, as The Prime Time Players followed up their victories over The Real Americans with a similarly dominant win over the lads of 3MB on Raw. Heath Slater started things off by taunting Titus O’Neil but was summarily punished by “The Big Deal,” who quickly called Darren Young to follow up. The rockers rallied against “Mr. No Days Off,” forcing him into the opposite corner and giving Jinder Mahal a chance to put the boots to D. Young as well. Young turned the tide with a whip-fast belly-to-belly suplex on Slater and tagged in O’Neil to capitalize. The ensuing near-fall led to an all-out melee in the ring, and once the dust settled, “The Big Deal” broke the bank with an earth-shattering Clash of the Titus to Jinder Mahal that sealed the deal. Once, Dusty Rhodes famously spoke about “hard times,” and it seems that same destitution has now fallen on his son after Cody Rhodes failed to defeat WWE Champion Randy Orton and was duly dismissed from WWE as a result. Warned by WWE COO Triple H that defeat would come at the cost of his job and bolstered by locker-room Twitter support, Rhodes fought for his life in an effort that should set a benchmark for all WWE Superstars present and future. The grandson of a plumber battled Orton with the heart of a lion, going for early pinfall attempts that smacked of desperation and catching a thumb in the eye as a result. Slowly, Cody settled into a rhythm and began to match The Viper strike for strike, although a top-rope backbreaker nearly put him out before the final bell. Cody roared back to connect with a Disaster Kick and repeated his classic reversal of the RKO into Cross Rhodes, but another attempted Disaster Kick left Rhodes with a tweaked knee, and Orton finally administered the RKO that – per an earnest, contrite, post-match ruling by Triple H – sent the former Intercontinental Champion on his way. Godspeed, Cody Rhodes. You will be missed. “The Voice of the Voiceless” is done talking. He's also not in the mood to wrestle. What CM Punk wants to do, really, more than anything at this point, is fight. Still sporting the physical and mental marks of Paul Heyman's Kendo stick assault last week on Raw, The Straight Edge Superstar practically foamed at the mouth as he promised a “Biblical” piece of payback to Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel at Night of Champions. But Punk – who rarely swears anything to anyone– stopped only to level a rare guarantee to the WWE Universe: At Night of Champions, he would get past Curtis Axel in the Triple Threat Elimination Match and unleash his dark side on the mad scientist. It was a guarantee that was sealed with, perhaps, the two most dangerous words Punk has ever spoken: “I promise.” AJ Lee's “pipe bomb” left the “Total Divas” cast reeling last week, but that was nothing compared to what she did during the Triple Threat Match to determine who her No. 1 contender would be at Night of Champions. Sitting at commentary as Natalya, Brie Bella and Naomi took each other to the woodshed for the Divas Title opportunity at Night of Champions, AJ's emotions finally got the best of her right as Naomi struck Brie and Natalya with a simultaneous Rear View. The “Black Widow” stormed the ring and broke up the pin attempt but suffered dearly as a result when all three Divas rounded on her for a vicious beatdown. On the bright side: Looks like the “Total Divas” gals can all finally agree on something. Plus, thanks to a ruling by Stephanie McMahon, AJ's not out of the woods just yet ... Whether Rob Van Dam becomes World Heavyweight Champion remains to be seen, but Mr. Monday Night can safely say he's got the “Uncrowned World Champion” covered after defeating Damien Sandow on Raw. The scholarly Money in the Bank contract holder was feeling pretty good following the firing of Cody Rhodes (understandably so), but the ECW Original was quick to spoil his night with World Champion Alberto Del Rio watching from the ramp. Del Rio's presence briefly threw RVD off his game and allowed Sandow to take over, hitting the Elbow of Disdain before throttling his opponent's neck against the ropes. A comeback from RVD was nearly spoiled when Sandow attempted a roll-up pin; however, Van Dam retaliated by bouncing Sandow's neck across the ropes (payback!) and connecting with the Five Star Frog Splash to send Sandow home. The bad blood between Daniel Bryan and Big Show is apparently water under the bridge, but it's still unwise to make a giant angry, even if he is a gentle one. Bryan learned that lesson the hard way when he provoked a reluctant Big Show into action during their main-event match, lacing into The World's Strongest Athlete with elbows and kicks that left him reeling. With the WWE locker room again forced to watch, Show fought back and cut Bryan out of the sky with a gigantic spear, though he stopped short of unleashing the KO Punch. Having had enough, the giant silently left the ring when – behold the king – Triple H and The Shield made their entrances. While The Hounds of Justice swarmed Bryan again to bring the match to a close, The Game made Show watch Bryan suffer yet another Triple Powerbomb and, finally, with an assist from Stephanie McMahon, forced him to knock Daniel Bryan out. With Bryan dispatched, Randy Orton slithered his way to the ring and posed over Bryan's body in a display of ill-gotten victory that, sadly, may yet be the first of many under Triple H's watch. Results ; ; *The Miz defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) (7:25) *Ryback defeated Dolph Ziggler (3:05) *The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) defeated 3MB (Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) (w/ Drew McIntyre) (5:30) *Randy Orton defeated Cody Rhodes (13:50) *Brie Bella (w/ Eva Marie & Nikki Bella) vs. Naomi (w/ Cameron) vs.Natalya in a Triple Threat #1 Contender's match for the WWE Diva's Championship ended in a no contest (1:45) *Rob Van Dam (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Damien Sandow (10:05) *Daniel Bryan vs. Big Show ended in a no contest Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Triple H forced Bryan to face Big Show RAW 1058 Photo 001.jpg RAW 1058 Photo 003.jpg RAW 1058 Photo 012.jpg RAW 1058 Photo 005.jpg RAW 1058 Photo 011.jpg RAW 1058 Photo 015.jpg RAW 1058 Photo 019.jpg RAW 1058 Photo 020.jpg RAW 1058 Photo 021.jpg The Miz v Fandango RAW 1058 Photo 022.jpg RAW 1058 Photo 023.jpg RAW 1058 Photo 024.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_026 (1).jpg RAW_1058_Photo_028 (1).jpg RAW_1058_Photo_037 (1).jpg RAW 1058 Photo 039.jpg RAW 1058 Photo 040.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_041 (1).jpg Ryback v Dolph Ziggler RAW_1058_Photo_042.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_043.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_045.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_053 (1).jpg RAW_1058_Photo_054 (1).jpg RAW_1058_Photo_055 (1).jpg RAW_1058_Photo_057.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_058 (1).jpg RAW_1058_Photo_059 (1).jpg Stephanie forced Big Show to face Bryan RAW_1058_Photo_060.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_061.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_063.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_065.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_067.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_069.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_070.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_074.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_076.jpg Prime Time Players v 3MB RAW_1058_Photo_077.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_079.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_080.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_082.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_085.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_087.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_089.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_090.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_091.jpg Randy Orton v Cody Rhodes RAW_1058_Photo_094-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_095-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_096-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_097-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_098-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_099-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_103-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_106-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_110-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_113-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_116-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_117-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_118-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_122-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_126-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_127-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_128-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_129-1.jpg Punk addressed Heyman and Curtis Axel RAW_1058_Photo_130.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_132.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_133.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_137.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_141.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_142.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_144.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_145.jpg Brie Bella v Naomi v Natalya RAW_1058_Photo_146.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_148.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_149.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_150.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_151.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_154.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_156.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_157.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_158.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_160.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_162.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_164.jpg Rob Van Dam v Damien Sandow RAW_1058_Photo_167-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_170-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_171-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_172-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_173-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_178-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_181-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_187-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_193-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_194-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_195-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_196-1.jpg Daniel Bryan v Big Show RAW_1058_Photo_197-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_198-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_199-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_200-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_201-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_203-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_204-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_206-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_207-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_217-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_218-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_231-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_210-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_213-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_220-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_223-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_224-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_226-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_228-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_229-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_230-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_222-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_215-1.jpg RAW_1058_Photo_216-1.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1058 results * Raw #1058 on WWE Network Category:2013 television events